


It Goes Without Saying

by cellwright



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling and Conversations, Fluff, Hair-Tugging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, Talks of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright
Summary: Three days wasn’t nearly enough time to fall in love with someone, but Amir and Rupert has the rest of their lives to continue what the forest had started.Their relationship, moment to moment.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Three days of fighting for their lives in the forest had given Amir and Rupert a lot to think about. 

_ Especially _ when the person who was first a guide, acquaintance, best friend, enemy, and  _ then _ boyfriend happened to have also become your fiancé. In three days. 

But somehow, Amir knew it felt right. 

He had close friends growing up, classmates from school who would share his interests and endless curiosity. The problem was, as soon as Amir began home instruction when finishing his 8th year of schooling, he didn’t have the means to naturally make friends from class. 

So instead, he would make friends with the younger servants and apprentices of the castle, usually close to him in age. However, the relationship was always a little strained. He was supposed to inherit an entire kingdom at the conclusion of a prophecy, and they usually had a penny to their name. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all, but the dynamic would never be natural. 

Amir found his love in books instead, though. He loved dragons as a kid, yes, but nothing could beat a fantastical epic about knights and common people and honor by a roaring fire in the winter. 

And  _ Rupert _ felt like one of those books. Amir could find peace in observing Rupert's fluffy hair like he would carefully worn bindings on his bookshelf, or letting Rupert’s laughter envelop him like a line that would strike him in the chest after reading. 

That’s how Amir knew that Rupert was the one. Those three days might have gone by quickly, but he had the rest of his life to find more things he loved about Rupert. 

——

Rupert, on the other hand, had another way of knowing. One that he knew he could  _ never  _ tell Amir, sure, but it was the thought that counted anyway. 

When your mother bans an entire kingdom from mentioning your dad that  _ wasn’t  _ killed by a bear, and a prophecy that could most likely end in your demise, you live a pretty solid life. 

Rupert was frustrated with his mother's constant protection, even if it was out of a place of love. He didn’t even know that it was possible to study as many subjects as Amir,  _ and  _ know how to sword fight,  _ and  _ look so gorgeous (that ones unrelated, but  _ damn _ ). 

Instead, he also lived his life vicariously through reading whatever volumes of stories he could find in the royal library. 

Among… other things. 

It didn’t help that one of the books he kept in his room was one that Lord Chamberlain had snuck him. Sure, Rupert didn’t have any proof that it was Chamberlain, but only would  _ he  _ sneak Rupert a little bit of a detailed journal about certain… activities one would participate with another… of the same sex. The book was printed and had a binding, but it was a suspiciously small and thin square of a book that Rupert suspected he shouldn’t have had his hands on. 

_ And _ , Lavinia liked to throw parties. Kingdom-wide, in celebration of a village’s new well, it didn’t matter to her. If she had an excuse to celebrate, she would take the goddamn excuse to celebrate. 

And one could only have so many chances to cut loose before they take it. 

Rupert was majorly protected during most of his 18 years alive, having never been to a public school or allowed to go into a village for long periods of time. However, parties were the one place Lavinia relaxed. She wanted to be involved, so Rupert was finally on the back of her mind and she talked and talked and  _ talked  _ to the guests. 

Closeted and desperate, it was never hard for Rupert to find someone to mess around with for the night. It was never serious, even if he knew how dangerous it was. 

Rupert found his antidote for the aching loneliness that rested in the pit of his stomach in brief makeouts in whatever broom closet he could bring his “friend” into, half drunken chats on balconies, and conversations about life on courtyard benches that he would usually forget about in the morning. 

It was usually the broom closet makeouts fifty percent of the time, though. 

Okay, maybe sixty… five percent. 

Usually guys, too, which surprised Rupert when he thought back on it. How he was able to convey to a stranger he liked guys without saying it  _ and _ have it somehow be a shock to his mother he was gay, he didn’t know. 

Regardless, it always ended at the conclusion of the party, when Rupert and his friend for the night would awkwardly wave a silent goodbye in acknowledgement that they would never see each other again. Rupert didn’t know if he would have recognized half of them now, anyway. 

Amir and Rupert had their coping mechanisms. Ruperts was just a little more... unconventional. 

But he wasn’t dumb. He knew what love was supposed to be, even if at the time he didn’t know what it meant to him. 

And then Amir came along, and somehow it all fell into place. 

… Even if Amir was supposed to kill him at some point. 

But that’s for neither here nor there. 

——

Freshly fiancés, it was considered “inappropriate” to sleep in the same room before marriage. “Inappropriate” be damned, Rupert decided that having to fight for your life against the  _ love  _ of your life was enough to warrant sleeping in the same bed. 

The castle staff turned a blind eye to it, choosing to pretend like they didn’t see Amir sneaking out of Rupert's room in the early morning or vice versa, so they wouldn’t have to tell Atossa or Lavinia about it. 

Rupert and Amir would take turns on whose room they were feeling more for that night, mostly. Usually they ended up in Amir’s room when it was warmer outside because of the open area and cool floors, and Ruperts when they wanted to be more cozy. 

They were in Rupert's bed that night. A draft passed through the castle that evening, but the fire that was now out left the room warm. 

He couldn’t have guessed the time, but it was pitch black around him when Amir’s body started trembling next to his. The bed frame vaguely squeaked in its severity. 

“A-Amir?” Rupert groggily mumbled, but soon came to his senses. 

Nightmares were eerily common between the two. Three days in a murderous, conscious forest was enough to traumatize them: dark corners, almost dying, traps, being stuck underground,  _ almost dying.  _

It wasn’t something you forgot. 

Amir’s body convulsed again, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles lightened and a pained groan left his mouth. A few tears leaked out the corner of his eyes despite how tightly screwed shut they were. 

Rupert was more alert now and sat up to sooth Amir as much as he could. “Amir, it’s just a nightmare. You’re okay, you’re here with me, w-wake up,” Rupert repeated like a mantra, and ran his hands down Amir’s arms to try and calmly wake him up. 

Instead, Amir shot up in bed and almost knocked Rupert off of it. He was sweating bullets and gasped for breath, trying to gain a sense of his surroundings. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he mumbled under his breath, even if he wasn’t one for cursing. It slipped out as he calmed himself down, but he continued to tremble like a leaf in the wind. 

“Amir? Do you… wanna talk about it?” Rupert quietly asked when Amir got a hold of himself. He wrapped his arms around Amir in hopes that his shaking would subside, but he only felt the vibration of Amir’s shuddering breaths under him. 

“I—“ Amir’s voice cracked, “I can't believe I  _ ever _ t-thought about…  _ killing _ you.”

Tears freely fell down his face and he tried to sniffle, but a sob got caught in his throat. He threw his arms around Rupert's waist and cried into his shoulder, and Rupert could only let him. His mind wanted so desperately to spiral down the same path of thought, but he forced himself not to. 

He wasn’t used to seeing Amir so undone. Well, not like  _ this _ , anyway. 

They had plenty of conversations about the forest, what it did to them and how the curse could have unfolded. Amir had never been this  _ vulnerable _ before though, even if in their previous talks, no matter how shaken they both are. 

Rupert tightened his arms around Amir. “Y-Your mother practically raised you with the expectation of fulfilling the prophecy, you couldn’t have known. If anything, I was willing to  _ die  _ for you, Amir, but we’re here together  _ now _ and that’s all that matters.”

Amir shakily nodded, but it was always difficult to fully calm him down. He just needed to know that Rupert was there for him for a couple of days and constant reassurance to soothe his anxiety. 

Amir laid back down into bed, taking Rupert with him. He raked his hands through Rupert’s fluffy hair and took slow, shuddering breaths as a final resort to soothe his gnawing anxiety. 

Rupert didn’t know what else to do, so he cuddled into his husband and hoped that it would be enough. 

“I love you so much, ‘Mir. Please don’t forget it.”

“I never will, Rupert.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the old castle of the west for the day. The lower floor was turned into a shelter, but otherwise the rest were locked and mostly kept as storage. They planned to empty out most of the unused levels and figure out a form of housing that they could possibly utilize it as. First, though, they had to rummage through every single level before they could do so. 

Rupert and Amir traversed through the fourth level where Rupert and his mother resided while he grew up. He had some things he left in his old room that he wanted to take into the Heartland Castle before they had people clear it all out.

Rupert's old room was cozy and surrounded in everything that was utterly  _ Rupert _ . His books were scattered across every surface they could balance on, as were discarded clothes that he wouldn’t bother picking up. The walls were covered in pasted up diagrams that were ripped out of books, usually of whatever looked interesting and detailed. 

Amir basked in the scene. To think that Rupert spent most of his 18 years there… 

Rupert shuffled through his things, kicking the clutter on the floor aside to get to his overflowing closet while Amir sat on his bed and observed it all. 

For having a lot of things, Rupert's room was surprisingly small (for a prince, anyway). Amir imagined that he probably had the chance to upgrade it when he was younger but didn’t want to. 

Rupert was too occupied with rummaging around to notice how much adoration Amir was staring at him with. He flung back clothes he didn’t want to keep and held up pieces he’d forgotten about, but only turned around when he had a few select garments draped over his arm and he was ready to move on to another part of his room. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Rupert asked upon noticing the loving gaze that adorned Amir’s face. “You look like you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.”

He laughed as Amir launched a pillow at his face. “I’m trying to lovingly look at the love of my life and  _ this  _ is what I get?” Amir laughed, feigning hurt as he dramatically sighed and fell back onto the bed. 

He didn’t notice it earlier, but Rupert's ceiling was covered in hundreds and hundreds of stars, white little dots that were splattered on the otherwise dark blue background. 

Amir didn’t realize that he sighed in awe from the sight. “Did you… commission someone to do these?” he asked, eyes scanning to see if he recognized any constellations. He spotted three already. 

“The stars? I painted them myself.”

Rupert watched Amir’s eyes trace his ceiling in awe and couldn’t suppress the smile growing on his face. He dropped what he wanted to bring back to their castle by the door and shuffled over to lay down next to his husband. He grabbed Amir’s hand and stared up at the ceiling he’d been staring at for longer than he could remember, though he understood why Amir was so astounded. 

What Rupert would’ve given to feel how he felt the first time he stared up at his own little planetarium, exhausted from painting and finally  _ satisfied  _ with his work. 

“You’re not here right now,” Amir observed. He had his head turned to watch Rupert's eyebrows furrow and unfurrow for a while now, but Rupert was too lost in his own little world to notice. 

He jolted out of his thoughts and turned his head to Amir, hand still holding his own. “I spent most of my life in here… weird to think I’m gonna share a space with someone else for the rest of my life.”

“Well,” Amir started, “We’re already a couple of months in and it’s going pretty well. Besides, we made those extra rooms in the planning process for a reason, right?” 

They did. If they ever needed space, they made some extra rooms on the floor right below their bedrooms, just to be safe. 

Amir shifted so that he was on his side and pulled a pouch out of his pocket. “And also, I… got you something.”

Rupert noticed the pouch and turned on his side as well. “We’ve been married for 3 months, that  _ better _ not be a ring.” He laughed and Amir reddened, but let himself chuckle as well. 

“Well, see for yourself.” Amir placed the pouch in his hand. 

Rupert raised an eyebrow at his husband and tested out the weight of the little bag, noticing it wasn’t heavy at all. He tentatively opened it and emptied its contents out on the bed, and out fell a chain. 

He picked it up and admired the tiny charm attached to the long shiny chain. It was of a golden crescent moon and sun, the sun residing in the space of the moon. Where the two met, there was a little heart holding them together. 

It was the symbol of their kingdom. 

“I-It’s a necklace. I thought, we always get so busy and can’t spend as much time together as we want to during the day, so you’ll have this to… remind you of me, I have a matching one too. T-That’s only if you wanna wear it, of course.”

Rupert couldn’t suppress the smile that grew on his face. He vaguely felt his eyes fill with tears, but he immediately turned around and let Amir fasten the clasp around his neck. Once it was secure he shifted back around and moved closer to Amir, settling a hand on the back of his neck to pull him in for a gentle kiss. 

“I love it so much, and… merlin, I love you,” Rupert said when they pulled apart, his voice suddenly quiet and timid. He twiddled with the charm in his other hand, wondering when Amir had the time to have it custom made for him. 

“I love you too,” Amir muttered. Maybe it was something in the stars painted above them, but he couldn’t calm the stirring of his heart for the life of him. 

——

Their first time was going to be a  _ process _ . Rupert knew, despite his many one-night makeouts and messy, half-drunk handjobs in broom closets, that Amir didn’t have any experience he could work with (and neither did he, really). This wasn’t a bad thing, not at  _ all,  _ but his only concern was making sure Amir was comfortable with everything that would transpire. 

They had their first conversation really acknowledging it a while back, when they were cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace in their bedroom. Surprisingly, it was Amir who brought it up, stumbling through his thoughts until they got the conversation going. 

“I-I just… never  _ did  _ anything like that, and I don’t know your history and…” 

It was oddly refreshing to see Amir so flustered. It was a rare occurrence, but whenever his cheeks were flushed pink and his eyebrows were furrowed together, Rupert thought he looked extra adorable. 

“I’ve… had a few instances.” Rupert wasn’t going to elaborate further. “But we’ll figure it out together, Amir. We’re not gonna do anything you don’t want to.”

Amir nuzzled further into Rupert but refused to directly look at him. “I don’t wanna hold  _ you  _ back, though. I know you’ve done  _ some  _ things and all I’ve really done is pick up an anatomy book…”

Rupert couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. Of  _ course  _ Amir turned to textbooks when he wanted answers. Rupert wasn’t usually someone that was so forward, but this is the one thing he knew that he knew more about than Amir (which was unfortunately extremely rare). Plus, he was afraid that if he wasn’t direct, then Amir would start thinking other things…

“‘Mir, you know yourself better than anyone else. You’ve…” he made a crude gesture with his hand, “before, right?” 

Nothing got Rupert going more than a usually-confident Amir curling in on himself in embarrassment about the thought of discussing masturbation with his husband , but he wasn’t going to tell him that just yet. 

“I mean… I have, but that’s different, right?”

“Not really, though. If you want, the first thing we  _ do  _ can just be…” he made the gesture again, “But me to... you.”

Amir thought about it for a moment. “Okay,” he slowly nodded. “Okay. We can do that.”

“We don’t have to do anything unless you’re sure you want to, Amir. Don’t think about me, think about what  _ you  _ want,” Rupert took care to reassure. The last thing he wanted was Amir to feel pressured. 

“No, I… I r-really want to,” he quietly replied, embarrassment radiating off of him. 

_ God, he was too adorable.  _

That was Amir’s silent drop of the conversation, and he was back to his regular self after relaxing enough to get rid of the redness in his face. 

However, Rupert caught a glimpse of Amir brushing his teeth in the bathroom mirror before they went to bed. He was staring into space, but his face suddenly flushed and he had to physically shake out whatever (probably inappropriate) thought had popped into his head. 

Rupert smiled and thought about what the coming days would bring for him and Amir. 

—

Turns out, “coming days” meant  _ the next evening.  _

Amir and Rupert were in bed, lying on top of the covers in the clothes they wore during the day. It was a stressful few hours, but they  _ finally _ had time to themselves to wind down for the night. 

They were on their sides facing each other, idly talking about business and what they should eat for lunch the next day. Amir looked like he was in a far off land while they were talking, though. 

“Amir? You’re not here right now,” Rupert smiled. It was usually Amir telling him. 

“Huh? Oh, well I was just thinking about…”

He trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. Rupert swore Amir was going to get premature wrinkles with how often he did that. 

“About..?” Sudden anxiety seized Rupert's chest, but he ignored it. 

“About our conversation yesterday. I think… I think I wanna do it.”

“ _ Now? _ ” 

Amir looked down. “Y-Yeah.”

God, Rupert's heart could have melted. “You sure? We can take it as slowly as we want.”

And then Amir looked back up at him through his  _ unfairly _ thick lashes with a blush still shading his cheeks, and Rupert could have died, right then and there. “I’m sure.” 

Rupert took that as his cue to lean in and kiss his husband, slow and sickly sweet. 

“I love you,” he muttered when they pulled apart and leaned his forehead onto Amir’s. 

“Thank you for being so understanding. I’m so new at this, and you’re so…”

“Let me take care of you, Amir,” Rupert whispered, and Amir was the one to lean in and kiss him this time. 

It started off slow, but the pace picked up when Rupert threw his leg over Amir’s lap to straddle him, leaning so that his necklace dangled over Amir’s chest. The little charm made a comforting weight between their bodies. 

They’ve gotten to this point before, when Rupert could feel Amir’s hardness on his thigh, but they always stopped. One of them would be the first to pull away and sigh on the others lips, usually Amir, with a silent acknowledgement that he wasn’t ready. 

There wasn’t a break, this time. There wasn’t a sigh and instead, Amir threw his arms around Rupert's neck to bring them closer together. He grinded his hips upwards and moaned into Rupert's mouth. 

Rupert has to force himself to pull away from Amir though, no matter  _ how _ hot he thought Amir moaning into his mouth was. Amir’s eyes fluttered open a second later, his breath coming ragged through his swollen lips. 

“You sure you’re ready?” It took everything in Rupert to not dip back into Amir’s lips, but he had to be sure. “To, y’know.” He weakly smiled and made the gesture with his hand. 

Amir looked solidly into Rupert's eyes and muttered, “If you don’t touch my dick in the next minute, we’re getting a divorce.” His voice was breathy and the pang from the statement went  _ right  _ to Rupert’s cock, and he took the liberty of feverishly smashing their lips back together. 

He ran his hands through Amir’s hair, making out being one of the only times he let Rupert touch it. In an attempt to reposition himself, Rupert accidentally tugged at one of the tangled curls, but instead of wincing, Amir threw his head back and choked out a moan like he didn’t expect himself to. 

“No  _ way  _ you’re into hair pulling,” Rupert said in awe. 

Amir’s face burned in embarrassment. “That’s… a thing?” 

“It’s hot is what it is,” Rupert answered, and reached for the hem of Amir’s night shirt. With a confirming nod, he pulled it off and began to trail kisses down Amir’s face and onto his neck. He figured it would have been a little  _ too  _ inappropriate to leave hickeys that would be visible, but he settled for leaving a cluster under his collar bones instead. 

Rupert’s hands vaguely trailed over the top of Amir’s shorts when he looked up to get a full glimpse of his husband's state. 

Amir was red and practically panting at all the attention he wasn’t used to receiving. He didn’t try to cover his face, but he didn’t meet Rupert's eyes either. 

“Can I?” Rupert asked, slightly tugging at his waistband. 

Amir only nodded, the heat of his face radiating off of him. 

“Amir, look at me. We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable,” Rupert said, worried that he had taken it too far. Was he overthinking it? Maybe Amir got too caught up in all of it and was too shy to speak up—

And then Amir looked at him through his thick eyelashes and barely squeaked out, “Please.”

He wasn’t embarrassed, he was  _ turned on _ . 

Rupert took his cue to fully pull Amir’s shorts off and shimmy them down his legs, leaving his boxers on but reveling in the sight of the large tent that was Amir’s desperate cock. 

Of course, Rupert wasn’t  _ blind  _ to Amir, and he had certainly  _ felt  _ him before, but somehow he still didn’t expect Amir to be so… big when he had the chance to really look. 

He experimentally palmed the front of underwear, watching Amir throw his head back in relief of the strokes Rupert made through the cloth. He made more agonizingly slow brushes just to watch Amir’s face screw up at the new sensation of someone other than him touching his front. 

Amir arched his back onto the bed. He didn’t know  _ how  _ a human being could be so hard, but Rupert was driving him utterly insane. “R-Rupert, stop teasing.” His voice was unbelievably breathy with how much restraint he needed to not force Rupert's hand onto his dick himself. 

“This is the most undone I’ve ever seen you,  _ your highness _ .”

Rupert could only imagine what else Amir liked. His thigh twitched at the nickname, which Rupert definitely stored in memory for later. 

Finally, he decided to relieve Amir of the frustration he was putting him through. Rupert looked at his husband for a final confirmation and pulled down Amir’s boxers, tossing them behind his shoulder. 

And… shit. 

Rupert was pissed, only because he couldn’t comprehend how a dick could be  _ pretty.  _ Of course Amir was a good length, but he was just so… Rupert couldn’t go into detail, he was too mesmerized. 

Not like he was an expert on dick, though. 

He took too long to say something. Amir was, somehow, glowing even brighter than before. 

“I-Is it bad? Or—“

“Oh, merlin, not at all,” Rupert breathed. He crawled back up to Amir to reconnect their lips, trying to channel as much reassurance in it as he could manage. How Amir could ever doubt himself when he looked like  _ that _ , Rupert couldn’t fathom. 

He didn’t break the kiss, but Rupert wrapped his hand around the base of Amir’s cock. He gave it an experimental stroke, Amir sighing into his mouth. 

“You alright?” Rupert pulled away for a moment to mutter. He continued his strokes and Amir nodded, eyes shut. He was quickly getting used to the feeling of someone else’s hand on his dick, as foreign as it was. To add onto the stimulation, Rupert directed some attention to Amir's neck as well, leaving him weakly grappling at the sheets at the new sensations. 

Rupert looked upon Amir’s body with something akin to worship. He felt like he could run his lips across every inch of Amir’s body and still keen for more, and search for another part to admire. As he quickened his hand, he had to pin Amir’s hip down with the other to prevent him from bucking it upwards. 

Soon, though, Rupert was made aware of his own erection struggling to get out of the confines of his night pants. He felt his eyes flutter in relief when he grinded against Amir’s thigh, stuttering the rhythm of his hand on Amir’s cock. 

“A-Amir, can I try something?”

“You could punch me in the face and I’d apologize, Rupert, just p-please don’t stop.” 

Rupert wished he could feel whatever Amir felt at the moment. He couldn’t fathom what someone’s first time would be like after  _ many  _ years of neglect, hell, he didn’t  _ remember _ the first time he came at the work of another. 

With Amir though, he imagined that it would have felt like how he did right then. The candles by their bed burned brightly enough to cast a soft golden glow over their bed, silky sheets shining with warmth. It beat any messy encounter in a broom closet, that was for sure. 

Rupert finally tugged down his own pants, letting his underwear fall down his thighs with them. He was desperate for friction of his own, but gazed back up at Amir. 

“I’m gonna try doing it at the same time, alright? Like…” He didn’t know how to explain other than demonstrating. 

“I trust you,” Amir replied softly, finally letting his eyes meet Ruperts. His face was flushed and he was panting, but his eyes glinted and Rupert could have gotten married to him all over again. 

Somewhat shakily, Rupert brought his hips to hover over Amir’s, not letting them touch just yet. He didn’t think to compare himself to Amir, either, mind too hazy to allow it. 

He languidly lowered his dick onto Amir’s, relishing in the sudden relief it granted him. Rupert supported the weight of his body with one hand and used the other to wrap around their cocks, ever so thankful for the gift of long fingers. 

“A-Ah, that’s a.. new feeling,” Amir murmured, but he wasn’t opposed by any means. 

At long last, Rupert had half a mind to try moving his hand. Amir’s head was thrown back in silent pleasure once more, Rupert just about joining him. He sped up the pace, sensing Amir was already reaching his climax with the increasing volume of his moans; Rupert could have gotten there himself just with the sight. 

“Rup— About to—“ Amir could barely choke out. 

“R-Right there with you—“

Rupert kept the same tempo until finally, Amir came with a shudder. Hot white stripes adorned his chest as Rupert joined him a second later, riding out his orgasm on an unassuming Amir and collapsing at his side. 

He knew he couldn’t stay comfortable for long, considering he’d need to clean them up, but he let himself bask in the afterglow for a minute longer. Admittedly, he was as spent as Amir seemed to be. 

“You okay?” Rupert asked after a minute of listening to Amir’s quickened breaths ease up until his chest slowly rose and fell like the waves of an ocean. 

“I’m… I’m  _ great _ ,” Amir could only sigh in content. “If I knew it would feel that good, I probably would have brought it up sooner.” 

Rupert laughed through his nose. “Is that so?” 

“Other than the fact that I realize now how… messy it leaves you, then  _ yes _ , it is so.” 

Rupert forced himself to sit up and get out of bed, shuffling over to their bathroom to find a washcloth. Maybe he should grab two, when he thought about it. 

When he returned to the bed, he couldn’t help but lovingly observe his husband. Even when undone, Amir found a way to look so at peace. 

Rupert began to work with the washcloth, cleaning up Amir’s chest as he watched him struggle to stay awake. Amir’s eyelids fluttered open every time he realized he was drifting into unconsciousness, the gentleness of Rupert's hand combined with the softness of the fabric running up and down his body proving to be too relaxing for him to resist it. 

“Tch, dork,” Rupert couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. 

Amir gave one final fight against the sleep. “Who are you calling a dork?” he barely mumbled. 

Rupert didn’t try to suppress the growing grin on his face now. “Sorry, your highness,” he teased. 

“Mmm… touche,” was Amir’s last mutter before he let out one final sigh and let his breathe evenly slow. 

Rupert couldn’t count the amount of times he told Amir he loved him. It left his lips as naturally as his name, really, but it felt right every time. 

“Love you,” he exhaled into the hazy air. Amir’s body automatically gravitated toward him when he collapsed next to him, wrapping around his body like a sloth on a branch. Rupert liked to think it was Amir’s unconscious, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you haven’t noticed, but this is my first time uploading smut. i’ve written a few smut fics collecting dust in my google docs but never got criticism so fingers crossed this didn’t turn out too bad. all constructive criticism about pacing, flow, anything, etc is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> hopefully i can write more for these two, i love them w all my heart and they deserve sm more content in the fandom ahh <3
> 
> stay safe everyone! at least we have fanfic to keep us busy <3

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough content for the two princes !! it’s truly an amazing podcast wow
> 
> i made rupert a lil bit of a hoe •3• definitely out of character BUT it’s how i wanted to write his past ! 
> 
> smut coming up in chapter two, probably uploading tomorrow 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment if you’d like!! hope y’all are getting through during these tough times 
> 
> <3


End file.
